Hanna Marin (Book Character)
'''Hanna Marin '''is one of the four main characters of the book series created by Sara Shepard. She is portrayed by Sarah Dewey on the book covers. Appearance Hanna is characterized as an extremely beautiful, but insecure girl who developed Bulimia, partially due to her dad calling her a "little piggy." Hanna used to feel like a hanger-on, someone who wasn't exactly welcome among the popular girls. Hanna also felt used up by her parents' divorce and used by her friends. But that was before a killer make-over helped propel Hanna and her friend, Mona Vanderwaal, to their rightful place as Rosewood Day's reigning queen bees. With her own Amex, long brown hair (which she dyed dark auburn as part of her transformation into Rosewoods new It Girl), flawless skin, and a to-die-for body - size 2. Hanna seems to have it all. But look closely, and you'll see the truth: What Hanna really has is a lot of secrets, and everything to lose. *Distinctive feature: Size 2 — with size twelve insecurities. *Known for: Shoplifting, impeccable style, Masturbating to Kate, and rising from obscurity to popularity. *Favorite things: Her dog: Dot, Shopping. *Worst offense: Her car accident with Madison. Also taking and wrecking Sean Ackard's father's car. Biography Hanna wasn't always gorgeous; in her younger years she was exceptionally chubby. She acted as the lackey of Alison DiLaurentis. Her father had left her and her mother for another woman, Isabel Randall, and the woman's daughter, Kate. Once during a visit with Alison to visit Hanna's dad, Hanna binged while feeling abandoned by Alison, who had created an "instant pretty-girl bond" with Kate after a comment from her father about her weight, Hanna retreats to the bathroom, purging (making herself throw up) herself with Kate's toothbrush. Alison had walked in on Hanna purging and preceeded to hold the event over Hanna's head every oppurtunity she got. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna separated herself from the other girls. In the ninth grade, Hanna tried out for cheerleading, but didn't make it since the cheerleaders considered her too fat and not pretty enough. Hanna bonded with Mona Vanderwaal, a girl that Hanna and her friends used to make fun of. They decided to become skinny and pretty before the next year's cheerleading tryouts. They become pretty and popular, and Hanna takes over Alison's spot as Queen Bee after her disappearance. Within that time, Hanna and Mona became shoplifters. When Hanna is caught by the police after a spree at Tiffany's, she begins to spiral downwards as "A" taunts Hanna about food and prison and her dad. She starts to binge on food again and steals her boyfriend Sean's Dad's car and crashes it. The car incident causes her father to visit. Hanna and her dad begin to bond again, but Hanna is devastated when a weekend she thought was going to be just her and her dad is ruined by Kate and her dads girlfriend. Kate lies to Hanna and destroys her new relationship with her dad. Hanna was also sent to a clinic because of Kate telling her date Hanna's recovery, where Spencer becomes suspicious that her sister is Ali's killer. Spencer and Mona drive to the Police Station, and Hanna then remembers who "A" is - Mona. She goes to the police station and tells Darren Wilden who rushes to Floating Man's Quarry with her and her old friends. Hanna sees Spencer, who reveals that Mona tried to kill her and in the struggle, fell off the cliff and died. Hanna later finds herself in a relationship with Mike Montgomery after seeing Kate go after him as of her move to Rosewood. Hanna fights for him out of pure jealousy and conquers, but later she finds herself actually liking him. Hanna soon finds herself trying to overthrow Kate every chance she gets, until finally embarassing her in front of most of the school. After this, Hanna's dad forces them to spend time with each other, to no avail. She is soon placed in a mental institute, The Preserve at Addison-Stevens. There she meets Iris, a girl who oozes beauty and confidence. The two became fast friends after Hanna ditches the first few girls who were nice to her. After being released from the institution, Hanna discovers that Ali had a twin named Courtney after a huge announcement by her mom. Courtney tries to be friends and compliments Hanna every chance she gets. Unlike Alison, Courtney makes Hanna feel pretty. However, Courtney shows her true colors after inviting the group to a Lake House. There, she reveals she is actually Ali, and the girl Hanna was friends with as a kid was Courtney pretending to be her. Ali tries to kill them all in a fire, but becomes the only one caught in it and is presumed killed in the blaze. After the drama ends, Hanna's mom returns and kicked Hanna's dad out for sending Hanna to a mental institution. She then lays down rules for Hanna, and nothing can make her happier. Spring Break in her junior year, Hanna meets a girl at a resort in Jamaica with the other four. The girl says her name is Tabitha and that she found herself at this resort ahe guy sketchy, but Hanna's enormous ego refuses to let her believe this, and the two break up a result. However, Mike turns out to be right. The photographer catches a few sleazy shots of Hanna and threatens to release them to the public, ruining Hanna's reputation and her dad's campaign, unless she comes up with $10,000. Meanwhile, Hanna had been recieving texts from A again, and A claims to know about Jamaica. A also kept up with old tricks, stalking Hanna and tormenting her with her mistakes, which also happen to bring the girls a little closer together. After Jeremiah, the campaign manager, receives a letter from the photographer hinting to her photos, he threatens her, and an idea forms in her head. She steals $10,000 from her father's campaign's petty cash and drops Jeremiah's stolen money clip, his intials engraved, right in front of the safe. Kate must have told her father that Hanna had been up there during the robbery, because he interrogates her about the night. She tells him that she saw Jeremiah sneak up there (truth), and cries tears to make it more convincing. Her dad apologizes, fires Jeremiah, and starts doing his best to bond with Hanna. After another threatening encounter with Jeremiah, Hanna recieves another note from A, which tells her to turn on the news. Her and the others watch a news segment togther, and what they see brings them to tears. A girl's body had finally washed up on the shores of Jamaica, and her name was Tabitha Clark. It seems that it was the girl they met in Jamaica. In Ruthless, Hanna starts to date Liam Wilkinson, who's father is running against Tom Marin until she finds out he's been with other girls at the same time. Covers Hanna is on the cover of five of the books, Flawless, Killer, Ruthless, Deadly, and Pretty Little Secrets but all four of the girls are on Pretty Little Secrets. FLAWLESS.png Back cover of flawless.png Killer.png Back cover of killer.png Ruthless.png Back cover of ruthless.png Deadly.jpg Pretty little secrets.png